fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Architect
Summary The Architect is the most powerful being in Duality. It creates new universes from the energy formed by the creator and places them within the Multiverse. His current host has been the host for so long that no one remembers his original name species or age. (WIP) Appearance The Architect can shape shift into whatever it wants but generally prefers the form of a detail-less figure. This figure has a slender frame and is covered in a glowing blue light. When he appears in a human like form, he looks like a 60 year old, he has grey hair, but a good posture and wears thick fur robes. Personality As a being with near all-knowing knowledge, The Architect is rarely surprised, however it does spend time with the people who find itself. The Architect is not fond of the other gods as most of them feel resentment toward him. That being said he tolerates the multiverse gods as he hates killing. The Architect, while he seems happy, he's is one of the saddest beings in the universe, the architect is the oldest being in the universe and as such has seen the most amount of lives lost. He hates killing but is fine with hurting people who he believes deserve it. Personal Stats Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: The Architect, Prime One The Kind God Origin: Duality Gender: Unknown, appears Male Age: 198 quadrillion years old Birthplace: Unknown, a universe lost to time. Classification: Supreme Major God Powers and Statistics Tier: 1-A Powers: Immortality (Types 9, 10), Matter Manipulation, (condensed a galaxy into the size of a pin) Time Manipulation, (Exists outside of time and can manipulate it) Energy Manipulation, (Only thing in the multiverse capable of entering Origin Point, a location of infinite energy that can even destroy gods) Creation, (Makes Universes from time to time) Life Manipulation, (Once turned every single molecule in a universe sentient) Antimatter Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Void Manipulation, (Threaten to destroy the void between everything, causing everything to become one, was confirmed to have the power to do so.) Black Hole Manipulation (Threw a solar system wide black hole at an alternate earth) Space-Time Manipulation (Distorted Reality so much, the universe self destructed.) Causality Manipulation, (Negated the effects of a universal cluster destroying bomb despite the bomb already exploding) Attack Potency : Outerverse Level '''(One of the original hosts of The Architect once rebooted the multiverse, destroying the infinite number on universes, every dimension and set time back to the its start, the only things he didn't reset were the major gods because they were still useful.) Speed: Immesurable(Moved so fast that he appeared in every universe and every dimension at once. There are infinite universes and dimensions.) Durability: '''Outerverse Level (Nothing has been shown to harm him as nothing comes close to the power of The Architect) Range: Irrelevent (Can cause anything to happen to anyone from anywhere) Lifting Strength: Immsesurable (Picked up the Cosmic City, which exists on a 26th dimensional level Striking Strength: Hyperversal: Punched Claron the Core God so hard, his impact killed a 135-level being. Other: Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Trivia Category:Gods Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Duality Category:Tier 1